


Mon petit Loup

by AlscoChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Pack, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Bashing, Werewolf Mates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Liam sentait une attraction le pousser vers Stiles, mais comment pourraient-ils se laisser aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que leur Alpha, Scott, ne tolérait pas leur rapprochement ?[OS rédigé dans le cadre du calendrier de l'Avent Yaoi 2017 de Tatsu-chan]
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 36





	Mon petit Loup

Il était timide et réservé, en dehors de ses crises de colère.

Sa transformation n'avait été qu'un accident, mais les choses étant ainsi, Scott et Stiles étaient parvenus à se rapprocher du louveteau bien qu'il soit très intimidé par eux…

Cependant, Stiles réalisait que Scott en demandait parfois trop à leur nouvelle recrue. Comme s'il était aussi simple que cela de se contrôler ! Liam était un IED ! Il lui était presque impossible de contrôler sa rage, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou.

Stiles donnait l'impression de n'en avoir que faire du jeune garçon, qu'il était juste exaspéré par lui, mais au fond, il compatissait et cherchait un moyen de lui venir en aide, tard dans la nuit.

À l'approche de la pleine lune, il sentait Liam de plus en plus nerveux, sans que Scott ne fasse quoique ce soit pour apaiser son bêta.

Parfois, comme maintenant, il le voyant se triturer les mains avec angoisse, ses yeux légèrement rougis posés dessus, ses lèvres carmines par les dents les mordillant. Discrètement, Stiles s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter vivement le plus jeune de peur. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Liam baissa le regard, les yeux clos.

— Que se passe-t-il Liam ?

— Je… J'arrive à rien. J'peux pas me contrôler… Et je… Je sais que mon Al… Scott est déçu. Je n'étais pas un humain lambda à cause de mon IED et là… Je ne parviens même pas à être un loup normal…

— Hé, Liam, tu es juste en train d'apprendre, c'est tout nouveau pour toi, ça va venir avec le temps.

— MAIS JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS ! Hurla-t-il soudainement.

Stiles ne se laissa cependant pas intimider, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Liam qui culpabilisait déjà de son éclat. La voix tremblante, il reprit calmement :

— Je ne peux pas me permettre d'apprendre doucement, pas avec mon IED ! Comme tu l'as dit, je suis une bombe à retardement…

Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il leva la tête pour fixer ses grands yeux bleus directement dans ceux, whiskey, de l'humain qui ne cilla pas.

— Je vais te proposer quelque chose, Liam. Viens chez moi ce soir, d'accord ?

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

— Je travaille sur quelque chose pour toi, tu vas m'aider, on ira peut-être plus vite.

Le plus jeune baissa de nouveau la tête et acquiesça.

Ainsi, ce soir-là, c'est un Liam tout timide qui sonna à sa porte. Avec un sourire attendri, l'humain s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. En pénétrant dans la chambre du plus âgé, ce dernier haussa un sourcil en entendant le petit couinement qu'émit le louveteau, alors qu'il se mettait à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Okayyyyy… Hum, déjà, tu ferais mieux de laisser tes instincts te porter lorsque cela ne met ni toi ni les autres en danger. Ainsi, ça te permettra de relâcher un peu la pression. Garder le contrôle ne signifie pas de toujours l'avoir ! Surtout au début. Alors laisse-toi guider par ton loup.

Stiles put voir Liam résister quelques minutes avant qu'il ne gémisse en fermant les yeux. En quelques secondes, le louveteau fut dans le lit de l'humain, son visage fermement enfoui dans l'oreiller moelleux et confortablement blotti dans les couettes.

Stiles s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il entendit distinctement les grognements de contentement du jeune homme, ce qui le fit hausser les sourcils.

— Liam ?

La tête ébouriffée se redressa, et l'humain fut confronté aux prunelles jaunes du bêta, qui le regardait sans trop oser, couinant doucement. Craintivement, uniquement régi par ses instincts, Liam rampa doucement sur le lit jusqu'à poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Stiles, qui ne sut quoi faire. Il resta donc immobile, écoutant les grognements de ce qui semblait être de plaisir du garçon, durant près d'une heure. Lorsque l'hyperactif se décida à se redresser, les bras du loup se serrèrent autour de sa taille, le retenant ainsi contre lui.

— Bien. Hum… Liam. Je vais attraper mon ordi et on va s'installer confortablement dans le lit après, okay ?

Comme seule réponse, le louveteau relâcha ses bras. Ainsi, Stiles prit vivement son ordinateur sur son bureau et le brancha, alors qu'il se mettait dos à la tête de lit, assis, les jambes étendues sous les couvertures. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser l'appareil sur ses cuisses, le jeune garçon s'investit entre ses jambes, posant son visage contre son bassin, son nez frôlant la peau sous le maillot de l'humain, tandis que les bras fort du cadet entouraient la taille fine de l'humain. Gêné par la position très… Évocatrice, Stiles prit une jolie teinte pivoine et eut du mal à déglutir.

Pour se redonner contenance, il posa l'ordinateur sur le dos de son homologue et lança internet. De nombreuses recherches l'attendaient. Mais avant cela, il devait IMPÉRATIVEMENT parler avec Derek.

Lorsque le visage grognon de l'homme apparut sur l'écran, Stiles ricana.

— Que me vaut cet appel.

— Bonjour à toi aussi mon Sourwolf adoré ! Je vais parfaitement bien, mis à part le fait qu'un LOUPIOT SQUATTE MON LIT ET MES JAMBES ! Piailla-t-il en baissant l'écran pour que le Hale puisse constater les faits. Il est entré dans ma chambre, a couiné puis a fini par se jeter dans mon lit puis sur mes cuisses !

Derek sembla surpris.

— Il n'a jamais fait cela, avant ?

— Non ! Il passe son temps à m'éviter et dès que je le chope, il est transpirant de nervosité ! Je ne suis plus un monstre, crotte !

— Stiles, tu n'en as jamais été un.

— Si. Le Nogitsune.

— Stiles…

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cela ! Que lui arrive-t-il ?!

— Scott s'occupe-t-il bien de lui ? L'as-tu accepté dès le départ ?

— Pour le premier, bof. Quant à moi, non. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne l'accepte pas, c'est juste que Scott nous a foutu dans la merde et que ce pauvre gamin ne sait jamais comment réagir !

— Il y a plusieurs solutions… : soit il te voit un peu comme le Compagnon de Scott et donc, tu es comme… la maman, va-t-on dire, il t'évite donc par crainte de te décevoir. Soit parce qu'il ne trouve pas sa place dans la meute et essaie de faire preuve de soumission en agissant ainsi. Soit… il sent ton rejet et tente de se faire accepter.

— Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, Derek ! Mets y un peu du tien, tout de même !

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un discret sourire. Il hésita à lui dévoiler la dernière possibilité, mais préféra taire cela pour le moment. Il ne le dévoilerait que si les choses le mettaient sur cette piste.

— Et… avez-vous fait des soirées meute ?

— Non.

— Stiles. Liam en a besoin pour se stabiliser ! Les soirées de meute sont importantes ! Elles permettent à tous de comprendre et savoir leur place, mais cela crée aussi des liens, les sensations apaisent les loups plus jeunes ou plus récents…

— Jamais Scott…

— Il n'en a pas éprouvé le besoin, sûrement à cause de son truc de True Alpha. Mais les loups instables tels que Liam… c'est important pour eux.

— Ok, j'en parlerai avec Scott. Ou non, fais-le, toi.

— Il ne m'écoutera pas.

— Si, parce que tu es le loup de naissance.

— Ok, je le ferais. Et Stiles. Offre-lui de l'affection. J'imagine bien que ce doit être particulier comme situation, mais s'il a agi comme cela en ta présence, c'est qu'il doit avoir une certaine confiance en toi.

— Bien. Merci, Derek. À plus tard.

La communication fut coupée et Stiles commença à naviguer sur Internet, à la recherche d'informations potables pour s'occuper de Liam. Par ailleurs, il finit par laisser une main courir distraitement dans les cheveux blonds en bataille, tirant des soupirs au loup endormi. Plus tard dans la nuit, Stiles sentit ses yeux piquer et décida d'arrêter là ses recherches. Il posa donc son ordinateur sur le côté et se défit comme il put de la prise que le loup avait sur lui, l'allongeant un peu plus loin.

En revenant de la salle de bain, il se glissa sous les draps et à peine installé, un corps chaud et musclé se pressa contre son dos, des bras entourant son torse et un nez vint chatouiller sa nuque. Il soupira lourdement, mais se laissa faire.

Le lendemain, Scott fronça le nez en sentant son meilleur ami alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

— Mec, tu sens Liam ! Pourquoi tu empestes Liam comme ça ?!

Un peu plus loin, Stiles put voir le louveteau baisser le nez, la mine peinée. Ce matin, le jeune loup n'avait pas eu l'air plus gêné que cela des évènements, il s'était même pelotonné un peu plus contre lui, ses yeux refusant toutefois de croiser ceux de Stiles.

— On a passé la soirée chez moi et on est tombé comme des masses.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

— Et depuis quand passes-tu des soirées, chez toi, avec lui ?!

— Juste hier soir. Quel est le problème, Scott ?!

Mais l'Alpha secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Il se détourna et partit vers sa salle de cours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liam ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait que son Alpha ne voulait pas le voir approcher de trop près les humains. Il était même hyper protecteur envers Stiles, se méfiant dès qu'il approchait le jeune humain.

Seulement, Liam se sentait incapable de faire du mal à ce dernier. Rien que d'y penser le rendait presque physiquement malade.

Ainsi, timidement, le jeune loup suivit l'odeur douce et chaleureuse, rassurante de l'humain et s'approcha de lui lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé. L'hyperactif sursauta, ne l'ayant vu ni entendu arriver, puis rit joyeusement.

— Hey, tu te déplaces à pas de loup ou quoi ?!

Il passa dans le même temps un bras autour des épaules du cadet, collant leurs flancs ensemble. Cela enivra Liam un court instant durant lequel il dévora des yeux le visage rayonnant de l'humain.

Derek, qui parlait précédemment avec Stiles, ne put que constater l'adoration débordante brillant dans les jolies prunelles bleues. Il se racla la gorge lorsque l'échange entre les deux autres devint un peu trop intense, Stiles s'étant tourné lui aussi vers Liam, laissant leurs regards rivés.

Ils sursautèrent donc à l'intervention, et Liam resserra sa prise sur la hanche de l'humain, lui-même pressant son visage contre celui du loup, un bras toujours autour de son cou. Tendrement, Stiles déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son cadet, lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir si discret que seul Derek put l'entendre. Le Hale entendit aussi distinctement les battements de cœur frénétiques dans la cage thoracique du nouveau loup, ainsi qu'il sentit une douce et tendre excitation émaner de lui.

Scott débarqua dans la cuisine et fronça le nez.

— Liam.

Instantanément, le blondinet s'écarta de l'humain, tordant ses mains devant lui, les joues roses, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées. Il se tint loin de Stiles, aussi loin que la pièce le lui permit, dissimulant cela en se servant un verre d'eau.

Derek fronça les sourcils en sentant la honte envahir la pièce, provenant du plus jeune. Puis ce fut de la peine avec un soupçon d'envie lorsque Stiles prit son frère de cœur dans ses bras. L'humain était clairement trop alcoolisé, comme la plupart des humains présents. Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles était de nouveau dans le salon, piaillant joyeusement avec une Lydia tout aussi déchirée.

Dans la cuisine, le silence était glacé.

Scott s'approcha vivement de son bêta, l'intimidant sans honte.

— A quoi joues-tu, Liam ?! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te rapprocher de Stiles ! Tu ne ferais que le faire souffrir ! Tu dois limiter tes contacts avec les humains, encore plus avec ceux de la meute ! Tu pourrais les blesser, les briser sans même y penser, surtout sous un coup de colère. Tu…

— Stop, Scott. Cesse cela, tu l'effraies pour rien.

Le louveteau était recroquevillé contre le meuble, n'osant lever le visage, tremblant.

Furieux, l'Alpha quitta la pièce. Alors, Derek s'approcha doucement du cadet et lui parla d'une voix apaisante :

— N'écoute pas ce qu'il vient de dire. Tu apprends à te contrôler, et tu y parviens. Je suis fier de toi, gamin.

Liam trembla un peu plus, et soudain, il se pelotonna contre le torse musclé de Derek, qui l'entoura de ses bras, sachant que dans l'instant, Liam était dirigé par ses instincts de jeune loup.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts à se coucher sur les matelas éparpillés dans le salon. Liam était étendu sur le ventre, regardant à travers ses cils Stiles, qui progressait difficilement sur les tas de couvertures en ricanant. Liam ferma les yeux quelques instants, mais les rouvrit vivement lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de l'humain contre lui.

Le grand sourire éclatant était là, les yeux brillants et les joues roses faisant ressortir les grains de beauté. Le souffle de Liam se coinça dans sa gorge, encore plus lorsque l'humain pressa son corps contre son flanc et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde. Il ronronna presque de plaisir.

Seulement, il se reprit en sentant le grognement menaçant de Scott. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, et une autre dans sa gorge. Ça lui faisait mal, terriblement, de se dire que son Alpha rejetait et refusait qu'il ait l'affection de la meute.

Mais Stiles ne sembla pas en faire cas. Il grimpa doucement sur le dos de Liam, s'allongeant sur lui, et le blond soupira de plaisir, entouré par l'odeur apaisante de l'humain, qui termina par se laisser tomber sur le côté, quoique toujours blottit contre lui.

Liam retint un hoquet d'extase lorsque Stiles enroula sa paume sur sa nuque, fermement, mais tendrement. Il frissonna, geignit discrètement, et l'humain commença à malaxer la chaire. C'était puissant, intense. Chaque mouvement électrisait la moindre terminaison nerveuse.

Le pouce longea la colonne vertébrale, extirpant un souffle qui fut tremblant tant il le contint pour ne pas gémir. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Liam commença à se tortiller de plaisir, se penchant un peu plus dans la paume de Stiles, qui passa son second bras autour de sa taille pour le caler contre lui. Les yeux de Liam roulaient dans leurs orbites tant les sensations étaient fortes. Les ongles grattaient doucement sa peau… Il se sentait si fébrile, si bien, si…

Il soupira presque de soulagement lorsque la prise se relâcha et qu'il fut simplement dans l'étreinte chaude de l'humain. Il se tourna doucement et enterra son visage dans le cou brûlant de Stiles, inspirant goulûment son parfum, leurs corps encastrés étroitement.

C'était bon. De sentir battre le cœur de l'humain contre le sien. D'être contre sa chaleur. D'être dans son odeur. Dans son étreinte.

Ne pouvant se retenir, il glissa timidement sa paume sous le maillot de l'humain, qui se contenta de sourire contre sa tempe et de l'embrasser, ses bras se resserrant autour de lui.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sous le regard protecteur de Derek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Par la suite, Liam et Stiles restèrent proches, au grand dam de Scott, que l'humain ne comprenait pas.

L'hyperactif se sentait attiré par le jeune loup, mais aussi protecteur et irrésistiblement possessif.

« Tu ressens le lien, l'attraction qu'il créé. » , avait déclaré Derek, un jour qu'il lui avait posé la question sur les évènements. « Il faut que tu comprennes que ce qui vous relie est sacré, Stiles ! Les loups-garous respectent énormément votre attraction, personne ne doit s'y opposer. Il faut le faire comprendre à Scott, et je m'en chargerai. »

Après quelques recherches, l'évidence s'était imposée.

Il était le Compagnon de Liam. Liam était son Compagnon.

Et contre toute attente, il acceptait ce fait. Il appréciait même cela.

Surtout que maintenant qu'ils parlaient sans cesse et que Liam le câlinait continuellement, le jeune loup parvenait à garder le contrôle lors des pleines lunes.

Présentement, le louveteau était pelotonné contre son Compagnon, le nez contre sa clavicule, ses bras autour de sa taille, les doigts de Stiles dans ses cheveux. Cependant, le plus jeune tenta de s'écarter lorsque Scott entra dans le salon, le transperçant de son regard, sans pitié. Heureusement, Stiles le retint fermement, mitraillant froidement son frère de cœur.

Le reste de la meute suivit, et heureusement, Derek était là. Il sourit doucement et discrètement au jeune loup, qui s'en sentit apaisé, encore davantage lorsque les doigts de son Compagnon caressèrent ses reins.

La soirée avançait doucement, Liam était de plus en plus nerveux, sous les regards noirs de son Alpha et les contacts physiques entre Lydia et Stiles.

Il finit par se lever et se faufila dans la cuisine, les mains tremblantes. Il cilla lorsque des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, suivit d'un corps contre son dos. Il ferma les yeux de satisfaction alors que les lèvres chaudes de Stiles se posaient contre sa nuque.

— Calme-toi, petit loup, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Il eut un frisson de plaisir et il se retourna vers lui. Poussé par un puissant instinct venu du loup, il ouvrit la bouche et referma ses mâchoires sur la gorge tendre. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, il le tenait juste, même si son loup voulait enfoncer ses canines et marquer l'humain.

Il était conquis par l'absence totale de peur. Pourtant, Stiles passa ses bras autour de lui et perdit une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il mordillait possessivement sa chair, de plus en plus fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Derek qui les rejoignit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune bêta, ne faisant pas cas de son grondement menaçant.

— Liam, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour que tu fasses cela, tu ne peux pas marquer Stiles dans la cuisine alors que toute la meute est à côté. (Liam grogna de nouveau) Demande son avis à ton Compagnon.

À ces mots, le jeune loup se redressa, ses prunelles perdues dans celles de son humain.

— Il a raison, mon petit loup. Nous verrons cela plus tard, d'accord ?

Face à la mine attristée du louveteau, Stiles gloussa et posa un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres.

— Tu n'as qu'à dormir chez moi, ronronna-t-il contre ses lèvres. Nous avons le temps, pour nous lier, je suis à toi et tu es à moi, Liam, et rien ne changera cela.

Liam fut extatique le reste de la soirée.


End file.
